thefreshtvfandomcom-20200214-history
Lies, Cries and One Big Prize
Lies, Cries and One Big Prize is the 13th and final episode of Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. Plot The story starts off when Sky is trying to get some sleep and Shawn is trying to stay awake. Moments after Shawn falls off of the tree and Sky manages to shut her eyes, Chris sends them over to begin the finale. Chris tells Shawn and Sky that they get to pick one former contestant to act as their helper. In the confessional, Sky said her first choice would be Jasmine if she wasn't into Shawn, and taking that into consideration she's unsure of who to choose. Shawn considers physical strength to narrow down his options but comes to the conclusion that he's fine with whoever as long as it isn't Leonard. However, Chris reveals that he lied to them and that their partners would be randomly determined via slot machine. Shawn goes first, ends up with Jasmine, and decides to stick by Jasmine as his partner. In Sky's turn the machine lands on Dave. Given the awkward circumstances prior to Dave's departure, Sky asks to try one more time, but once again it lands on Dave, forcing him to be Sky's helper. Jasmine and Dave arrived via helicopter. Jasmine and Shawn are happy to be reunited, but Chris tells Dave about Sky's reluctance to have him as a helper which causes him to be sad. Sky, however, really wants Dave to help her. So to do that, she kisses him and tells him that she repicked because she wanted to focus on the challenge. The two seem to be happy, and they begin the challenge. The first part of the challenge involves skiing down a mountain using all kinds of junk available. Jasmine goes down while Shawn holds on to her. Because of this, Shawn gets through unharmed. But Jasmine gets hurt pretty bad, and is freezing from the snow. Sky and Dave however, have a hard time skiing down, as they can't find good parts to ski with. The two end up trapped in a snowball. Thankfully for them, the robo-cat from Scarlett Fever is there. Sky is able to make the cat melt the snowball and free the two, however, it burns Dave's hair off in the process. Next, they have to go through an eight foot mud pit. Jasmine agrees to walk while Shawn hangs on, a decision that Shawn feels bad about. However, Jasmine has a hard time getting through due to claustrophobia and starts going backwards. Sky walks under the mud and is able to successfully catch up with Shawn. Chris then shows the helpers leaked clips to cause more drama. For Jasmine, she sees Shawn's confessional where he doesn't want to share the money with her and shoots down her idea for the money if it were shared. For Dave, he sees Sky's audition tape, where she claims to have a boyfriend named Keith. Both are furious about this. Chris then gives the helpers controllers to control the island. If they successfully stop the two finalists from reaching the finish line in ten minutes, they split the money. Shawn and Sky both struggle with the challenge trying to avoid the obstacles such as trees falling, winter conditions, and even rockets. While Jasmine eventually starts to show sympathy for Shawn, Dave madly enjoyed hindering Sky, wanting to burn the money in front of her for hurting him. Dave then creates a tall mountain, which traps the finalists. Shawn is happy that Jasmine will get the money since neither will probably cross the finish line. Sky thinks it is not fair and breaks the mountain in anger, causing an avalanche, and the two are buried under the snow. Whoever sticks their arm up from the snow depends on the ending. The finalists and Jasmine leave the island happy. Chris then feels as if he forgot something. Dave is shown very upset, but thinks things can only go up from here. The episode ends with Dave about to get mauled by Scuba Bear 3.0. Shawn's Ending Shawn reaches his hand out from the snow with a flower. Jasmine runs over and pulls him out. He asks her if it is still okay to split the money. Jasmine kisses him in response, indicating all is forgiven between them. Trivia Jasmine and Dave returned to the game just in time for the finale.Category:Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Episodes Category:Total Drama Finale Episodes